Dwóch panów w łóżku (nie licząc psa)
by Dayern
Summary: Na turnieju w Chinach doszło do pocałunku. Cóż, zdarza się. Jakoś trzeba teraz z tym żyć. Nikt nie narzeka. No, prawie... Ale! Takie prawo świeżo zakochanych par! A miłość też przecież trzeba trenować, nieprawdaż? Dużo fluffu, mało fabuły. Ostrzeżenie: literatura rosyjska, fetysz na uda i inne. Postaci będzie się kręcić więcej.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri doznawał czystej euforii. Mimo że trenował już od kilku godzin, praktycznie nie odczuwał zmęczenia, co więcej, od kiedy wszedł na lód entuzjazm tylko się wzmagał. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio wszystko tak dobrze wychodziło. Harmonia praktycznie idealnych przejazdów wprowadziła łyżwiarza w istny trans, jednak wciąż nękała go możliwość dalszego udoskonalenia elementów programu. Szczególnie na najnowszym osiągnięciu, poczwórnym flipie, ciążył niewykorzystany potencjał.

\- Wiktor - zawołał po kilku samodzielnych próbach. - Mógłbyś mi pokazać jeszcze raz, jak ty to skaczesz? Czuję, że mogę lepiej.

Odpowiedziała cisza. Yuuri obrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny opartego o barierę lodowiska i wpatrującego się wyraźnie w jego kierunku.

\- Wiktor... - Krótkowzroczny Japończyk podjechał bliżej, odczytując z nieobecnego wyrazu twarzy trenera, że ten odpłynął gdzieś myślami. - Znowu się zaciąłeś.

\- Co? - Nikiforow dopiero teraz odzyskał kontakt z rzeczywistością i otrząsnął się, jakby wyrwany ze snu. - Coś mówiłeś?

\- To czwarty raz dzisiaj. - Yuuri westchnął ciężko, zarówno troszkę zasmucony tym, że wyrwano go z _workflowu_ , jak i rozczulony zdezorientowaną miną trenera.

Odkąd obaj wrócili z turnieju w Chinach, coś w Nikiforowie się popsuło. Cokolwiek o jego ekscentryczności nie powiedzieć, gdy chodziło o jazdę figurową, nikt nie mógł posądzić Rosjanina o brak profesjonalizmu. Umiejętności Yuuriego zdawały go tak fascynować, że Japończykowi zdarzało się zazdrościć własnemu talentowi. A tu, od tygodnia, jaki minął od ich powrotu na Kiusiu, postępy łyżwiarza zdawały się już nie oczarowywać trenera jak kiedyś. Tak jakby coś innego absorbowało całą jego uwagę…

\- O czym ciągle myślisz? - dopytał Katsuki.

\- O tobie Yuuri~ - odparł Wiktor, śpiewnie przeciągając „u" w imieniu. Przyjmując uśmiech słodkiej trzpiotki numer pięć, podparł głowę dłońmi.

\- Tak, tak... - zbył go Yuuri lekko. - Szkoda tylko, że tego nie widać.

\- No wiesz co… Skupiam myśli tylko i wyłącznie na tobie! - Urażony nadął policzki w wyrazie czystego oburzenia takim niezrozumieniem jego szlachetnych intencji.

\- Na rzeczywistym mnie! A teraz przestań się dąsać i wchodź na lód - rzucił niewzruszony Japończyk, z nikłym skutkiem próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Jejku, wieprzowinko, kiedyś ty stał się taki apodyktyczny? Przecież niedawno jeszcze jednorożce ustawiały się pod twoim oknem w kolejce do głaskania, a teraz te twoje erosy stają coraz bardziej bezpruderyjne...

\- Po pierwsze - przerwał mu Yuuri - gdybyś zamiast bujać w obłokach, spędzał trochę więcej czasu wśród zwykłych śmiertelników, zauważyłbyś, że ćwiczę właśnie program dowolny, a nie krótki. A po drugie, wiedziałbyś też, jaki zgubny wpływ ma na mnie nasza znajomość.

Wiktor prychnął wyniośle na takie pouczenia, co tylko zwiększyło dobry humor ucznia. Ten podjechał jeszcze bliżej barierki i delikatnie pogłaskał trenera knykciem po przedziałku, wywołując u niego dreszcz zaskoczenia. Bezspornie przyjemnego.

\- Co ty na to, żeby dzisiaj na kolację pozwolić sobie na katsudona? - spytał pojednawczo. - Jak mnie pamięć nie myli, umowa stanowiła, że należy mi się jeden za miejsce na podium w Cup of China.

\- Doskonały pomysł! Uwielbiam smak wieprzowiny. - Udobruchany Rosjanin ujął dłoń Yuuriego i leciutko ugryzł w palec wskazujący. - Ale ucztować będziemy jedynie, gdy skoczysz tego Salchowa lepiej ode mnie.

\- Już nie czepiając się tego, że mówiłem chwilę temu o pokazaniu mi poczwórnego flipa, a nie Salchowa... Sugerujesz zadzwonić już teraz do mamy, żeby wrzucała kotlety na patelnię? - uśmiechnął się Japończyk, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Oj, Juroczka, trzeba tobie chyba przypomnieć, kto tu jest mistrzem. I to zarówno na lodowisku, jak i w odzywkach. - Wiktor puścił go i ruszył ubrać łyżwy. - Tylko z łaski swojej pośpiesz się w przyznaniu mi racji. Po kolacji, jakkolwiek będzie wyglądać, czeka nas jeszcze jeden trening...

\- Co niby mamy trenować?

\- No, a jak myślisz? - Rosjanin zawrócił jeszcze i wychyliwszy się za barierkę, delikatnie cmoknął zaskoczonego łyżwiarza w usta. - E-ro-sa. Tylko, mam nadzieję, nie w programie _krótkim_...

Widok czerwieni rozlewającej się po twarzy Yuuriego, nie mógłby sprawić trenerowi większej satysfakcji.

Rozdziałów będzie 9, większość już leży napisana :3

Za betę dziękuję ogromnie an-nox, a za doping i rady - Shizuru i Dziabarze ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

\- Dzień dobry! Czy mój mąż już dotarł? - Yuuko radośnie zagadała do pani Katsuki, wchodząc do Yuutopii.

\- Ach, już od pół godziny. - Gospodyni serdecznie zaprosiła ją do środka. - Siedzi przy stole i dyskutuje z Toshiyą. Słyszałaś, że polecono nasze miasto jako warte odwiedzenia w jakimś dużym rosyjskim czasopiśmie? Obaj planują właśnie, jak zmienić Hasetsu w światowe centrum turystyczne.

\- Niech się pani tak nie śmieje, to całkiem realne plany! - dobiegł ich głos Nishigoriego. - Okazuje się, że rekomendacja jednego z najsłynniejszych rosyjskich sportowców działa niezwykle zachęcająco!

\- Już kilku Rosjan było tutaj w tym roku. - Pan Katsuki wydawał się zatopiony w pięknych marzeniach. - Będziemy musieli poprosić Vicchana o przetłumaczenie naszego menu na rosyjski...

\- Tylko nie wykorzystuj go za bardzo! - strofowała żona.

\- My to zrobimy! Мы говорюм по-русски! - Jak z podziemi wyrosły trojaczki, dzierżąc w dłoniach dziwnych kształtów origami i rzucając się radośnie na matkę. Za nimi przybiegł Makkachin, z zadowoleniem merdający ogonem.

\- A wy skąd nauczyłyście się nowego języka? - Yuuko spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na małżonka, który tylko pokiwał niewiedząco głową. Z drugiej strony, oboje pomału się przyzwyczajali, że ich córki mają tajemniczy dar do zdobywania najdziwniejszych umiejętności. Papierowe cuda, które właśnie z dumą prezentowały, także wliczały się do takich niezaskoczeń.

\- Wiktor nas uczy! - odpowiedziały chórem, po czym wskazały na origami. - A Mari pokazała nam, jak robi się takie kwiatki.

\- Były przez okrągłą godzinę cicho - dodał pan Katsuki tonem, jakim zdradza się tajemny składnik receptury na domowe ciasteczka.

\- No przecież... - westchnął ich ojciec, skupiając się na pierwszym z nowo odkrytych talentów. - Najpierw przyjeżdżają turyści, potem wszyscy nagle zaczynają gadać po zagranicznemu, a ostatecznie, zanim człowiek się zorientuje, żona zmusza cię do adopcji rosyjskiego dzieciaka...

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przygarnąć Yurio. Jest takim dobrym chłopcem! - Yuuko uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie i usiadła obok, próbując na migi przekazać pani Katsuki, śpieszącej do nich z herbatą, że są tu tylko na krótko i nie trzeba się fatygować. Po chwili znów zwróciła się do trojaczek. - Ale cieszę się, że choć raz uczycie się czegoś przydatnego. Jak Yurio znowu przyjedzie, będziecie musiały się przed nim pochwalić.

\- Taki jest plan! I nauczymy się robić dla niego kotki z papieru! - Dziewczynki powiedziały to tonem naukowców planujących przeprowadzić kontrolowaną eksplozję nuklearną. Nishigori westchnął jeszcze głębiej, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie popełnili z żoną błąd wychowawczy.

\- Przepraszamy, że tak często was wykorzystujemy do pilnowania tej zgrai - zwrócił się do małżeństwa Katuskich, częstując się ciepłym napojem. - Ale czasami człowiek po prostu boi się zostawić je same. Dom jest jeszcze niespłacony, nie możemy ryzykować...

\- Och, to sama radość mieć takie urocze panienki pod opieką. - Gospodyni przysiadła się do nich i z uradowaną miną szczęśliwej babci spojrzała po dziewczynkach. - Szczególnie, że sami zbyt szybko wnuków się nie doczekamy.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała na tyle głośno, by mieć pewność, że błąkająca się po zapleczu córka na pewno usłyszy.

\- No i jakby nie patrzeć... - wtrącił się jej małżonek z uśmiechem. - My też wam na całe dnie podrzucamy nasze dzieciaki. Jesteśmy więc kwita.

\- A właśnie... - Yuuko pochyliła się w kierunku Makkachina i podrapała go za obrożą. - Wiktor i Yuuri już tu są?

\- Nie, ale dzwonili by przygotować im dzisiaj na kolację katsudona - odpowiedziała pani Katsuki. - Umówiliśmy się w sumie z posiłkiem jakoś na teraz, więc mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźnią...

\- Ach, bo wychodziliśmy z lodowiska w tym samym czasie, a ja jeszcze byłam na zakupach - zamyśliła się Yuuko. - Widocznie poszli jeszcze na spacer.

\- W taką pogodę? - mruknął jej mąż, spoglądając na brzydką śniegociapkę prószącą za oknem.

\- Cóż, przechodzą właśnie taki etap, gdzie dużo się ze sobą spaceruje - zaśmiała się gospodyni i porozumiewawczo spojrzała na małżonka. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i obydwojgu odjęło po trzydzieści lat.

\- Taaa, spacery... - mruknął Nishigori kpiąco. - Tylko nie mówcie mi, że cieszą się wtedy czasem we dwoje. Odkąd wrócili z tych Chin nie mają za krzty wstydu przed ludźmi!

\- Oj, co cię znowu ugryzło? - spytała podejrzliwie Yuuko. - Nie widziałam, żeby robili cokolwiek nietaktownego, oprócz, co najwyżej, patrzenia na siebie w ten szczególny sposób, w jaki patrzy się, no… Na tym etapie właśnie!

\- Ale wiesz... Oni tak w siebie gały wbijają, że człowiekowi nieswojo się robi! Widziałem porn... filmy edukacyjne, które przy ich wymianie spojrzeń uchodziłyby za dobranocki!

\- Przesadzasz - skwitowała chłodno żona. - Według mnie te ich zaloty są przesłodkie. Ale do kogo ja mówię... Kiedy ostatnim razem ty mnie zaprosiłeś na spacer?

\- Czemu nagle... - Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony niespodziewanym obrotem spraw na swoją niekorzyść. Zanim zdołał się wybronić, wtrąciło się jego potomstwo.

\- Co za etap przechodzą wujkowie? - spytała Lutz

\- Jak oni się na siebie patrzą? - wtórowała Axel.

\- Czy „spacerowanie" to coś takiego jak czwartkowe „czytanie dorosłych książek", kiedy nie możemy wchodzić do waszej sypialni? - dodała Loop.

\- DZIECI! - krzyknęli rodzice, oblewając się przy tym rumieńcem. Państwo Katsuki ze słabym skutkiem starali powstrzymywać chichot.

W tym momencie[] otwarły się drzwi wejściowe, oznajmiając nadejście obgadywanej pary.

\- Ach, wreszcie jesteście! - Gospodyni pośpieszyła do nich i przyjrzała się okiem znawcy. - Ale zmarzliście! I przemokliście! Yuuko mówiła, że mimo pogody jeszcze poszliście gdzieś spacerować?

\- A tak, no... - Jej syn, mimo swoich ponad dwudziestu lat, wyglądał jak uczniak tłumaczący się, czemu nie przyszedł do domu prosto po szkole. Co wcale nie było tak dalekie od prawdy. - Wiktor chciał jeszcze coś kupić i szukaliśmy, tego, no... - zwrócił się do towarzysza po angielsku. - Mama się pyta, co jeszcze po drodze kupowaliśmy.

\- Książkę - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Rosjanin, wyraźnie rozbawiony zmieszaniem towarzysza. - Byliśmy w księgarni i trochę nam zeszło, ale ostatecznie nie znaleźliśmy antologii piosenek Wysockiego w oryginale.

Pani Katsuki uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc mniej szczegółowe tłumaczenie słów Wiktora i nie komentując ani słowem faktu, że ich małomiasteczkowa księgarnia zamknęła się już godzinę temu. Nucąc coś z zadowoleniem, zawróciła do kuchni, by sprawdzić, czy jej córka już skończyła przyrządzać katsudony. Przy okazji przepuściła obok siebie psa, uradowanego widokiem właściciela, i trojaczki, które uskuteczniały na dwójce mężczyzn atak natłokiem pytań o spojrzenia i spacerowanie.

\- No, na nas już czas - oznajmij Nishigori, przeciągając się przy stole, po czym zwrócił się do świeżo przybyłych. - Właśnie, do turnieju w Moskwie zaklepać wam lodowisko w tych samych godzinach co zwykle?

\- Nie do końca - odparł Rosjanin, głaszcząc na oślep skaczące przed nim łebki, przeszkadzające mu ściągnąć płaszcz. - W sumie rano miałem nawet spytać o małe roszady, bo teraz przygotowania do występu wyglądają trochę inaczej niż przed sezonem. Dałoby radę wygospodarować coś o późniejszej godzinie...?

Nishigori i Wiktor zajęli się omawianiem szczegółów programu treningu. Yuuri, próbujący jakoś nie utonąć pod natłokiem psio-trojaczkowej szarży, zauważył jak jego koleżanka przygląda mu się z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Coś się stało, Yuuko? - spytał zaintrygowany.

\- Nic, tylko... - zachichotała pod nosem. - Wyglądasz dobrze odkąd wróciliście z Chin.

\- Tak? Cóż, nieźle sobie poradziłem, więc jestem całkiem pewny siebie...

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko sukces ci się przysłużył...

\- No... Może nie tylko...

Yuuri, lekko się rumieniąc, mimowolnie skierował wzrok na Wiktora, który czując, że mowa o czymś ciekawym obrócił się w jego kierunku. Obdarzyli się Spojrzeniem.

\- O! Dokładnie o tym mówię! - Nishigori zwrócił się do żony, wskazując na parę. - I nasze dzieci są przy tym!

\- Oj, nie znasz się i tyle! A może zazdrościsz – odburknęła.

\- Toś sobie wymyśliła! Akurat ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie mam czego!

\- No właśnie chyba nie wiem!

Yuuri i Wiktor spojrzeli jeszcze raz po sobie, tym razem zdziwieni, dlaczego stali się zapalnikiem kłótni małżeńskiej.

\- Pogadamy o tym w domu - mruknął Nishigori, wstając. Zwrócił się jeszcze do pana Katsukiego. - Przy okazji, byłby problem, gdybyśmy zostawili u was dzieci pojutrze, tak po trzeciej?

Pan Katsuki przytaknął z uśmiechem, zdradzającym, że rozumie, co tu się wyprawia.

\- A to dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Yuuko. - Przecież mamy wtedy oboje wolne.

\- Właśnie. I dlatego pójdziemy sobie na spacer. Najlepiej do następnej miejscowości, tak byś nie mogła potem mówić, że miałaś niedosyt.

\- Przekonamy się! - Jego żona nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu, słysząc te słowa.

\- Эти цвета для тебя. Можешь нам послезавтра показать как создать фейсбук? – dziewczynki podeszły do Wiktora i wręczyły mu origami.

\- Они прекрасны, большое спасибо. Конечно, что все покажу. Сказано, сделано- podziękował z mrugnięciem Rosjanin.

\- Ale ty ich nie uczysz żadnych innych podejrzanych rzeczy, prawda? - spytał po angielsku Nishigori, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi. - Czy ,,Facebook" znaczy u was coś innego?

\- Tak, to rosyjskie słowo na „origami". Jest wiele dowcipów z tym związanych. - Żadne boskie stworzenie nie mogło przybrać w tym momencie bardziej niewinnego uśmiechu niż Wiktor.

\- Tato, co tu się dzisiaj działo? - spytał zdezorientowany Yuuri po zamknięciu się drzwi.

\- Nic, nic... Tak sobie wspominaliśmy wszyscy naszą młodość... - odparł enigmatycznie starszy pan. - Ale zdaje się, że katsudony już idą. Doskonała potrawa na taką pogodę!

\- Oj tak - przytaknął z entuzjazmem Rosjanin, słysząc tłumaczenie. - Taka ciapka jest najgorsza i tylko ciepło przyrządzonego z miłością posiłku potrafi to zrównoważyć! Oraz gorąca kąpiel! Co, wieprzowinko, wskakujemy zaraz do onsenu?

Yuuri przetłumaczył najpierw wszystko ojcu, ale gdy miał zgodzić się z partnerem, głos mu się załamał. Możliwe, że miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że od powrotu z Pekinu, jeszcze nie mieli okazji kąpać się razem i wyobraźnia mężczyzny, zacierając ręce, właśnie zaczęła obdarowywać go, hmmm, niezwykle interesującymi wizjami...

Zanim Wiktor zdołał pojąć, co spowodowało zacięcie się towarzysza, wtrącił się jeszcze pan Katsuki.

\- Ach, właśnie, chłopcy... Nie żebyśmy chcieli robić wam kłopoty, ale moglibyście wziąć kąpiel dopiero, jak zamkniemy onsen dla zwykłych gości? Wierzę, że dla wszystkich zainteresowanych będzie to dobry kompromis... Może po posiłku poczytacie sobie najpierw tę książkę, której nie kupiliście? - Ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszył bardzo szczególny uśmiech.

Rosjanin zdziwiony przekrzywił głowę, przypominając tym gestem swojego pudla. Już otwierał usta, by spytać, czemu tłumacz przestał pracować, ale spoglądając na minę łyżwiarza, uświadomił sobie, że pewne dialogi muszę zostać pomiędzy ojcem, a synem.

\- T-tak, tato... R-rozumiemy... - Twarz Japończyka przybrała kolor przejrzałego pomidora.

Wiktor wzruszył ramionami i zrzucił dziwność tej sytuacji na karb jakichś nieznanych mu różnic kulturowych. Ułożył w międzyczasie w bukiet origami stworzone przez trojaczki i szturchnął wciąż nieobecnego duchem towarzysza.

\- Podobają ci się moje kwiaty? - spytał zalotnie.

\- Nie - burknął Yuuri, próbując zignorować jednoznaczne spojrzenia rzucane przez rodziciela.

Rosjanin wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

Ważniejszym było jednak, że Mari i pani Katsuki właśnie przyniosły świeżutkie i pysznie pachnące katsudony. Wkrótce rozwinęła się też rozmowa o możliwościach zwiększenia rosyjskiej turystyki w Hasetsu i tylko wypowiedzi Yuuriego ograniczały się do biernych usług tłumaczeniowych.

cdn

... Przypisy-cian!  
Za tłumaczenie na rosyjski ślicznie dziękuję Moyashi 3  
Мы говорюм по-русски - Ja mówimy/mówiemy po rosyjsku.  
Эти цвета для тебя. Можешь нам послезавтра показать как создать фейсбук? - Te kolory* są dla Ciebie. Pokażesz nam pojutrze jak założyć Facebooka? [Kwiaty/kolory mówi się prawie identycznie pod rosyjsku]  
Они прекрасны, большое спасибо. Конечно, что все покажу. Сказано - сделано - Są śliczne, dziękuję. I jasne, powiedziane, zrobione Tak sobie myślę, że może was ostrzegę - w tym fanfiku nie będzie seksów, więc się nie nastawiajcie : Psieplasiam!


	3. Chapter 3

Nastał wieczór i Yuuri z Wiktorem spędzali ze sobą czas. W przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy, od kiedy mieszkali pod jednym dachem, krok po kroku, zaczynali dostrzegać możliwości, jakie rozpościerało przed nimi współlokatorstwo. Gdy już bardziej oswoili się ze sobą (a dokładniej, gdy Yuuri przestał przechodzić w tryb przedzawałowy na sam widok idola lat młodzieńczych), powoli pojmowali, że nawet po całych dniach spędzanych tylko we dwoje na treningach, nie są sobą znudzeni i mogą zaoferować obustronnie coś więcej niż tylko doznania sportowe. Konkretnie, wzajemne towarzystwo. Takim sposobem, z coraz większą regularnością, zdarzało się, że do drzwi jednego pukał drugi, proponując jakąś formę wspólnego spędzania czasu. Mogła to być rozmowa związana z ich pracą lub szeroko pojmowanymi sprawami bieżącymi, propozycja zobaczenia właśnie odkrytego filmiku, dająca początek wiodącemu w dziwne rejony Internetu Youtube party lub, w przypadku Wiktora, potrzeba wytłumaczenia jakiś japońskich niuansów kulturowych. Z czasem powody wizyt stawały się coraz bardziej błahe, a wspólne przesiadywanie w ciągu tych paru godzin wolnego, które mieli między wyczerpującymi treningami, a wczesną ciszą nocną, stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste. Od pewnego momentu najpierw przychodziło się do drugiej osoby, a dopiero potem razem rozważało, czy dzisiaj może obejrzeć film, czy zagrać w grę albo czy po prostu porozmawiać, szczególnie, że tematy, wraz z pogłębieniem się znajomości, wcale się nie wyczerpywały. Ba, okazało się wręcz, że niezależnie od późnej godziny i zmęczenia organizmu, z coraz większym trudem przychodziło kończyć dyskusję, kiedy jeden wątek przeradzał się ciągle w kolejny, a wymiana zdań szła tak naturalnie, że trudniejszym wydawało się przebywanie tylko sam ze sobą, bez możliwości podzielenia się choćby najmniej znaczącymi przemyśleniami. Ostatecznie, zdarzało się też, że zajęci każdy swoimi sprawami, po prostu przesiadywali w jednym pomieszczeniu, czasami tylko rzucając jakąś uwagą, przerywającą zaskakująco niekrępujące milczenie.

Dzisiaj, ulokowani wygodnie na szerokim łóżku Wiktora, oglądali kolejny odcinek rosyjskiej edycji _Tańca z Gwiazdami_. Rosjanin nie pozostawił Yuuriemu żadnego wyboru, gdy kilka tygodni wcześniej, wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu, kazał towarzyszyć sobie przy seansach. Uprzejmie tłumaczył wszystkie dialogi i objaśniał kto z uczestników jest kim, co przychodziło o tyle łatwo, że wielu z nich, zarówno tancerzy, jak i celebrytów, znał osobiście. Japończyk nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Z jednej strony, taniec był z natury pokrewną dyscypliną do jazdy figurowej, a z drugiej, gama emocji, przez jaką przechodził Nikiforow w czasie oglądania show, sprawiała mu osobną przyjemność. A przynajmniej było tak do tej pory...

\- No i popatrz, jasne, że ta dwójka dostanie od tej blond lafiryndy najwyższą ocenę! - Wiktor siedział po turecku przed laptopem i energicznie gestykulował podkreślając swoje oburzenie. - Ja wiem, że Siergiej jest jej ulubionym psiapsiółem do obsmarowywania innym dupsk na galach dobroczynnych, ale jak ktoś spieprzy fokstrota, to żadne selfiaki przy czekoladowym fondue nie usprawiedliwiają takiej punktacji! A ten lizus w garniaku za dwadzieścia rubli, jeszcze jej przyznaje rację i... 8 punktów?! Dobra, raz dała mu się przeleć w toalecie na afterku po przyznaniu medali prezydenckich, co zauważyli wszyscy tam obecni, którzy jeszcze nie leżeli pod stołem, i tak, wiem, co mówię, bo wtedy jeszcze w większości siedziałem na krześle, no, ale takim żałosnym zagraniem na pewno nie zyska sobie powtórki z rozrywki. Każdy w Rosji wie, że ona facetów traktuje jednorazowo! Ja tam nie dałem się na nią nabrać już za pierwszym razem, przez co cholerne babsko nie chce mi teraz dawać spokoju, kiedy tylko mnie widzi, nie doczekanie jej… No, super, Siergieju Iwanowiczu, uśmiechaj się szerzej, chyba nikt ci nie doniósł jeszcze, co porabia twoja dziewczyna z wieśniakiem numer trzy, po swoich występach w Bolszoju...

Leżący obok Yuuri westchnął smutno. To nie tak, że był zazdrosny o program telewizyjny. Po prostu zaraz po kolacji znaleźli się w znacznie bardziej interesującej pozycji, blisko przytuleni, gotowi nie włączać dzisiaj nawet laptopa, na rzecz, hmmm, innych tańców. Ale Wiktor chciał tylko sprawdzić powtórkę ostatniego odcinka, bo usłyszał o debiucie w jury nielubianej przez siebie sędziny, no i... Od godziny owszem, uwaga Rosjanina skupiała się na znacznie bliższych atrakcjach niż dramy tańczących celebrytów, ale potem pojawił się Siergiej Jak-mu-tam-wicz i się zaczęło. A Japończyk czuł coraz bardziej, że zaangażowanie się partnera w rodzimy show go irytowało.

\- Teraz prowadząca gratuluje im, pfi, wspaniałego występu, a ja nawet nie mam siły tłumaczyć ci tego wazeliniarskiego kabaretu z backstage'u... Nie no, nie mogę z tej fuszerki, zaraz rzucę to w cholerę – żachnął się Wiktor, gdy na ekranie zajęto się mniej emocjonującą go parą zawodników. Serce Yuuriego, wyczuwając w powietrzu nadzieję, zaczęło bić trochę szybciej. - I pomyśleć, że co roku twórcy tej farsy prawie padają przede mną na kolana, bym łaskawie wziął w ich cyrku udział. Ale nie, ja tak nisko nie upadnę! Dać tej paniusi w platynowej trwałej satysfakcję z oceniania MNIE za taniec? Prędzej pójdę do tego programu kulinarnego, który przynajmniej daje mi łapówkę pod postacią kawioru z siewrugi. Albo zgodzę się na prowadzenie tego kabaretu z celebrytami próbującymi się w łyżwiarstwie figurowym… A w ogóle, wszystkie te lepy na VIPów odbywają się w Moskwie! Miałbym tam siedzieć tyle tygodni? Jak tylko wjeżdżam do tego Mordoru, to zaczynam dostawać wysypki, naprawdę nie wiem, kto był tym geniuszem, który wpadł na pomysł, że ta wiocha będzie lepszą stolica niż Petersburg... Przekonasz się sam, wieprzowinko, jak tam pojedziemy za dwa tygodnie, nuda i chamstwo, nie to co u nas!

\- To może pojedziemy do Petersburgu? - spytał spontanicznie Yuuri, czując, że samo wspomnienie o Moskwie tworzy w brzuchu nieprzyjemne uczucie podobne do wiru.

Wiktor zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony zarówno propozycją, jak i wyrwaniem z transu komentatora.

\- Do mnie...? Ale moje miasto jest dość daleko... Rosja to nie Japonia, gdzie wszędzie można dojechać w kilka chwil, do tego kupiliśmy już bilety i nie wiem, kiedy mielibyśmy to wszystko zmieścić. Przecież w Moskwie będziemy przecież wcześniej, a harmonogram i tak mamy napięty... - Ku zdziwieniu Japończyka, towarzysz wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Katsuki postanowił jednak się nie poddawać. Wyciągnął rękę i głaszcząc spokojnie plecy partnera, kontynuował.

\- Nie mamy biletów powrotnych, bo sam mówiłeś, że jak już jesteś w ojczyźnie, to pozałatwiasz zaległą papierologię i nie wiesz, ile ci przy tym zejdzie. No i nie powinno zrobić to takiej różnicy, jeśli w drodze powrotnej nadłożymy drogi właśnie przez Petersburg, choćby wizyta trwała tylko jeden dzień... Nie chciałbyś odwiedzić jakiś znajomych? Albo rodzinę? Nie sugeruję rzecz jasna, że chcę ich poznać, mogę w tym czasie samotnie coś pozwiedzać. Ale nie tęsknisz za nimi?

\- Hej, ty nie byłeś w domu przez bite pięć lat, więc jesteś ostatnim, kto może robić mi w tej kwestii kazania! – burknął niespodziewanie ostro Nikiforow, wyraźnie zirytowany.

\- Tak... Przepraszam, nie było kwestii – potulnie odpowiedział Yuuri, cofając rękę, przestraszony tym, że natrafił na wrażliwy temat. Gdy akurat utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie tylko przekreślił szanse na jakieśkolwiek pieszczoty tego dnia, ale i na trwałe zepsuł dopiero co zacieśnione relacje z długoletnim obiektem swoich westchnięć, poczuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar Rosjanina. Wiktor objął go i delikatnie miznął w policzek.

\- To ja przepraszam. - Niewyraźny głos trudno było zrozumieć. Z laptopa dobiegała skoczna muzyka towarzysząca kolejnemu występowi, jednak żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru zwracać teraz uwagi na show. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, Wiktor znowu się odezwał. - Po prostu dopóki mam na głowie całą tę sprawę z trenowaniem... No, powiedzmy po prostu, że na razie nie mam po co wracać do domu. Ale... Jeśli tak bardzo ciekawi cię Petersburg...

\- Nie, spoko, to był taki luźny pomysł, bo myślałem, że ty może... Ja naprawdę nic tam nie mam do roboty, tylko tak rzuciłem... - zaczął tłumaczyć się trochę spanikowany Yuuri, ale zanim zdołał porządnie się rozkręcić, uciszono go pocałunkiem.

\- Możemy zawrzeć układ – odparł Nikiforow, odchylając się i upewniając, że partner chwilowo był zbyt rozkojarzony na przerywanie. - Jak zdobędziesz dla mnie w trakcie turnieju pewne złote, okrągłe cacko, wskakujemy do samolotu i zapewnię ci takie najlepsze zwiedzanie Sankt Petersburga, że nie uznasz już żadnego innego miasta za wartego uwagi i każdy dzień twojej egzystencji spędzisz na wzdychaniu za perfekcją tej najcudniejszej na świecie metropolii. Oprowadzanie po naszych najlepszych knajpkach w cenie.

\- Wiktor, naprawdę nie musisz tak się tru...

\- Cichosza. – Czuły pocałunek ponownie spacyfikował Japończyka. Gdy skończyli, cała irytacja Rosjanina zniknęła, zastąpiona delikatnym rumieńcem i wyraźnym uśmiechem. - Ale nie myślałem, że jesteś tak pewny swoich szans na wygraną – dodał.

\- A ty we mnie nie wierzysz? - spytał zaczepnie Yuuri, nieśmiało licząc na powtórne uciszenie.

\- Cóż... Nie drocząc się, widzę dość spore szanse na to, że pokażesz moim rodakom, jak pysznie może smakować dalekowschodnia wieprzowina. Jeśli mam być jednak szczery... – musnął całusem czoło partnera i kontynuował, udając oburzenie. - Pamiętam, jak pięć minut po tym jak wróciliśmy po programie dowolnym do hotelu padłeś jak stałeś, w ubraniu, na łóżko i właściwie nie mogłem cię dobudzić, zanim nie przespałeś jeszcze całego dnia już w Japonii. Nawet idąc na i z lotniska spałeś i nie mów mi, że nie, rozpoznam zombie, jak je widzę. Jeśli masz tak po każdej dużej imprezie, to nie zauważyłbyś nawet, jakbym zamiast Petersburga pokazał ci Sochi. W sumie to wcale nie głupi pomysł. Finał zeszłorocznego Grand Prix niezwykle mile zapisał mi się w pamięci. A szczególnie wieńczący go bankiet...

Japończyk poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. W przeciwieństwie do towarzysza, nie miał żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień związanych z tamtymi zawodami. Nie dość, że zbłaźnił się na lodowisku, to jeszcze ten tutaj obecny Rosjanin, nie rozpoznał go wtedy po zawodach i wziął za zwykłego fana. Nie, naprawdę nie zamierzał wracać do tamtych wydarzeń, szczególnie w rozmowie z Wiktorem.

\- Odpuść mi już – rzucił, próbując uciec od nieprzyjemnego tematu. - Mówiłem ci, że po zawodach w Pekinie byłem wtedy bardzo, bardzo zmęczony...

\- I przez to zostawiłeś mnie na chińskiej obczyźnie praktycznie samego! - fochnął się mężczyzna. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale z laptopa dobiegł ich głos prowadzącego zapowiadający ostatnią parę. Na dźwięk znajomych nazwisk Rosjanin energicznie usiadł, mimowolnie oswabadzając się z uścisku partnera. - Och, zapomniałbym, że te darmozjady jeszcze nie odpadły. Ale w sumie, doniesiono mi, że tym razem to już na pewno ich wywalą. Panienka może ślicznie świecić nóżkami w tych swoich telenowelach, ale mój naród ma ograniczoną cierpliwość do ludzi pozbawionych stawów. Juroczka, widzisz dobrze ekran? Czuję, że w tym tygodniu dadzą wyjątkowo śmieszny spektakl, bo...

Przerwał, gdy ujrzał minę towarzysza. Ten, leżąc z wyciągniętymi rękami, jakby zamrożony w trakcie próbny objęcia go, wyglądał jak smutny pudel, któremu właśnie oświadczono, że zamiast obiecanego spaceru, będzie musiał spędzić wieczór samotnie, przywiązany do spróchniałej budy, bo jego pańcio woli iść na zabawę niż się nim zająć. Widok ten tak rozczulił Wiktora, że poświęcił się znów całkowicie partnerowi, pochylając się ponownie i głaszcząc go pieszczotliwie po policzku.

\- Ojejku, Yuuri, jakiś ty prześliczny, nawet nie wiedziałem, że umiesz robić takie miny, lepsze to niż wszystkie wygłupy pseudotancerek. Och, świnko, mam ochotę zrobić ci zdjęcie i wrzucić na... Nie, nigdzie tego nie wrzucę, ten widok jest mój i tylko mój! - zakończył, obsypując go pocałunkami.

Speszony Japończyk wziął w swoje ręce dłoń Nikiforowa i przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Ślady ci jeszcze nie zeszły – zauważył ze zmartwieniem.

\- W sensie, te siniaki, jakie nabyłem po naszym romantycznym upadku na lód? Nie przesadzaj, ledwo co już widać...

\- To było nierozważne... – kontynuował cicho. - Mogłeś sobie zrobić poważniejszą krzywdę...

\- Wiem, wiem, kazania na ten temat odprawiło mi już trzy czwarte japońskiego związku łyżwiarskiego, dwóch znajomych dziennikarzy, Jakow, Minako i ta bardziej pyskata sprzedawczyni z konbini przy dworcu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje przy mojej nieznajomości japońskiego... No, ale serio uważałem, byś przy lądowaniu nie nabył sobie kontuzji. Naprawdę! Zamortyzowałem cię przecież. Jestem w końcu odpowiedzialnym trenerem.

\- Tak, tak - zgodził się pojednawczo Yuuri i pocałował czerwone ślady na wierzchu dłoni Rosjanina. - Tylko głupio mi, że przeze musisz chodzić teraz tak, no... Naznaczony...

Słowa te przywołały na twarz Wiktora szczególnie szeroki uśmiech.

\- Naznaczony, mówisz? Cóż, jeśli naprawdę jest ci taaaak bardzo przykro, to możemy cię jakoś ukarać. – Ledwie to powiedziawszy, Rosjanin przypuścił atak na jego szyję, nie zostawiając wątpliwości, że szykuje się tu wyczerpująca kampania, bez nadziei na pardon.

Yuuri, choć nie wiedząc, czy bardziej żałował, że nie zdjął jeszcze okularów, czy tego, że nie pomyślał wcześniej o zakupie zapasu golfów, zachichotał i uznał, że nie ma powodów do szybkiej kapitulacji. Słuchając resztki zdrowego rozsądku, przymknął nogą niepotrzebny już laptop i przesunął go odpowiednio daleko na szerokim łóżku, tak by żaden cywil nie ucierpiał w trakcie mającej się tu rozegrać rosyjsko-japońskiej bitwy. Zdążył akurat przed szczególnie dotkliwym ciosem petersburskiego oddziału, pozostawiającej zwycięski ślad tuż przy lewym barku bojownika Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni.

Katsuki chciał wyciągnął rękę, by złapać partnera za włosy, Wiktor uprzedził jednak ten ruch, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki. Sprytnie korzystając z swojej pozycji unieruchomił też resztę Japończyka ciężarem własnego ciała.

\- To wbrew zasadom... - Zaprotestował z trudem łapiący powietrze Katsuki, wiedząc, że jest zdany całkowicie na łaskę Rosjanina. Z trudem przychodziło patrzeć mu w twarz, znajdującą się tak blisko własnej i ozdobionej w tym momencie dość bezczelnym uśmiechem wyższości. Ciepły oddech kochanka owiewający policzek i odczuwalne ślady po ustach znaczących szyję, sprawiały, że serce Yuuriego szalało. Sam nie mógł zdecydować, czy bardziej z podniecenia, czy strachu o to, jak daleko w czułościach zajdą jeszcze tej nocy...

\- Ja mogę żyć tylko sercem, wy zaś żyjecie według zasad... - rzucił Rosjanin zamyślony, przygryzając wargę i planując, na jakie terytorium skierować swą następną szarżę.

\- Nie zaczynaj z poezją... - Wykrztusił coraz bardziej poddenerwowany mężczyzna, próbując zyskać więcej czasu.

\- Żadna poezja, to z _Anny Kareniny_ przecież... – mruknął najeźdźca, wciąż uważnie mierząc wzrokiem połacie odsłoniętej japońskiej skóry.

\- Nie znam...

\- Tołstoj, tumanie...

\- Nic mi to nie mówi...

\- To może o Dostojewskim też nie słyszałeś?

\- Może. Nie wiem nic o waszych pisarzach. – Yuuri przymknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że kolejny cios przyjdzie jak najszybciej. Wiktor widocznie postanowił jednak przedłużyć jego męki.

\- Naszych pisarzy... Może narodzonych w Rosji, ale cała ludzkość jest nam za nich wdzięczna! Weź, wieprzowinko, nie nabijaj się ze mnie. No, ale _Mistrza i Małgorzatę_ przynajmniej kojarzysz, prawda? - Głos Rosjanina przybrał inny ton. Był mniej uwodzicielski, a bardziej... Zdziwiony?

\- Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować...

\- Ale przecież... Nie podobały ci się kwiaty... Dzisiaj przed kolacją... Odpowiedziałeś dobrze... Jeny, Juriju Toshiyawiczu Katsuki, przecież ja mówię o Bułhakowie! To można żyć, nie wiedząc nawet o istnieniu Michaiła Bułhakowa?!

Yuuri, czując, że nacisk na jego nadgarstki zniknął, otworzył oczy. Jego partner wyglądał, jakby właśnie dowiedział się nie o jego brakach w literaturze światowej, ale nieuleczalnej żółtaczce.

\- Ech, Wiktor, przepraszam... – zdezorientowany, podjął próbę pocieszenia go. - Nigdy nie byłem dobry w przedmiotach humanistycznych, rozumiesz, ja jestem bardziej umysł ścisły, a w ogóle, całe życie z sportem...

\- Zrozumiałbym jeszcze, tych mniej znanych... - Rosjanin wyprostował się z martwym wzorkiem i w zbytnim szoku, by zwracać uwagi na wymówki Japończyka. - Andriejew to nie twoja bajka, umówmy się, śmierć i rozpacz nie jest dla każdego. Czechowa zawsze uważałem za przereklamowanego, a Jerofiejewa nie docenia się odpowiednio i u nas. Leśmian to prawie Polak, Polakami nie warto się przejmować. Nie, bo i skąd... A... Nie, moment... - W pustych oczach Wiktora pojawiła się leciutka, ledwo zauważalna iskierka nadziei. - Puszkin...?

\- Eee... - Yuuri nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił w tym momencie nic udawać. – No mówi mi to coś… Ale znam Czajkowskiego... I w ogóle jestem całkiem niezły z rosyjskiego baletu, miałem nawet gdzieś pocztówkę z Mają Plisiecką...

Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Nikiforow nagle odżył, jakby podjął przełomową decyzję.

\- Dobra, to się jeszcze da naprawić! To nie są krzywdy, których nie można wyleczyć! - Rosjanin zsunął się z swojej niedoszłej ofiary i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. - Cóż, moja wina, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej... Byłem zbyt naiwny, a przecież babcia zawsze mówiła, że poza ojczyzną ludzie są mniej wysublimowani i nie można od nich wyczekiwać naszych standardów... Tylko, od czego zacząć? _Powieść lat minionych_? A może jakieś bajki? Chociaż, żeby nie było wstydu, może nauczę cię najpierw jakiś wiersz, co byś miał jakiś konkret, bo ty pewnie znasz na pamięć tylko japońską poezję?

\- Uch... Nie znam żadnej poezji. Znaczy – dodał szybko, widząc minę rozmówcy. – Naprawdę nie bierz mnie teraz za wskaźnik całego społeczeństwa, większość Japończyków ma dużo lepsze rozeznanie w literaturze niż ja. Choć osobiście znam chyba mało ludzi, którzy potrafią recytować wiersze z pamięci…

Wiktor wyglądał, jakby mu właśnie oznajmił, że zna mało ludzi potrafiących oddychać. Potrzebował chwili, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku kulturowego i kontynuować swoje plany.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz coś wybiorę, na pewno przetłumaczyli chociaż klasyków na japoński, albo, wiesz co, nie ufam przekładom, których nie mogę skontrolować, poczytam ci coś po angielsku, tak będę mieć wszystko na oku...

Yuuri zapiszczał ze smutkiem. Doskonale znał ten stan. Tak samo wyglądało, gdy jego wielce szanowny pan trener wymyślił sobie uświadomić rodzinie Katsukich smak prawdziwych rosyjskich pierogów i rozważał, skąd w Japonii wykombinować kefir do ich polania. Ostatecznie, z bólem i smutkiem podał im je ze skwarkami, ale przez bite trzy dni nie dało się rozmawiać o niczym innym, jak szmuglowaniu nabiału przez Wyspy Kurylskie.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, Japończyk westchnąłby z żalem i pogodził z losem. Ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy miał tak mało czasu.

\- Wiktor. Jutro się tym zajmiesz – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Poczekaj, już mam decyzję! Trzeba z grubej rury jednak. Na Internecie na pewno znajdę _Mistrza i Małgorzatę_ , poczekaj tylko...

\- Nie. To poczeka do jutra. Dzisiaj zapowiedziałeś nam przecież inny trening, nie pamiętasz?

Wybudzony z transu Wiktor zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Japończyk zdążył także usiąść i chwycić jego twarz w dłonie, kierując ją prosto na siebie. Patrzył na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym zwykle do występów erosowych. Po plecach Rosjanina przebiegł dreszcz, który trudno było zakwalifikować jako zupełnie przykry. Przede wszystkim czuł zaskoczenie. Niewątpliwie miłe.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział mimowolnie, nawet nie czując żalu z powodu porzucenia dalekosiężnych planów. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji ze strony partnera, pochylił się, by umieścić na jego twarzy kilka zalotnych całusów. - Na onsen dzisiaj już chyba za późno... Od jutra wstajemy trochę później na treningi, będziemy mogli więc grzecznie się wykąpać w nocy. Mówiłeś, że twoi rodzice prosili o to, by nie robić za dużego tłoku gościom, nie? A wcześniej zajmiemy się lekcją literatury rosyjskiej i... Cholera!

\- Co się stało? - spytał już normalnym tonem Yuuri.

\- Pojutrze miałem jechać z Minako na większe zakupy... Całkiem zapomniałem, a to mi psuje mój piękny rozkład na najbliższe dni... Jedziesz z nami?

\- W sumie mam trochę papierków dla związku łyżwiarskiego do wypełnienia, muszę kiedyś się za nie zabrać. - Nie dodał, że obecność pewnego Rosjanina, poza lodowiskiem, trochę za bardzo go dekoncentruje. Ani że coraz bardziej potrzebował porozmawiać z kimś o tym wszystkim, co właśnie działo. Kimś innym niż Wiktor…

\- No, dobra, się pokombinuje i na wszystko znajdzie się czas... Ale żeby to zadziałało, trzeba iść zaraz spać. No, ruchy, mój padawanie, ząbki, paciorek i do wyrka! - zawołał Wiktor, dając dobry przykład i wstając z łóżka. - Ja poszukam Makkachina, pewnie znowu planuje napad na spiżarnię.

\- A opowiesz mi dobranockę przed snem? - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, acz zalotnie Yuuri.

\- Oczywiście! Autorstwa Puszkina! - Przed wyjściem z pokoju, Rosjanin jeszcze obejrzał się przez ramię i dorzucił z szarmanckim uśmiechem. – I nie martw się, wieprzowinko, ja o tym erosie pamiętam. Po dobranocce zapoznam cię przynajmniej z sylabusem...

CDNPrzypisy-cian! Jako, że fanfiki nie tylko bawią, ale i uczą, dzisiaj w gratisie parę ciekawostek!  
 **Japońskie show z celebrytami** \- są o wiele bardziej hardcorowe i odjechane od rosyjskich, nie dziw więc, że jakieś Tańce z Gwiazdami Jurka nudzą (nie no, pewnie normalnie lubi to oglądać, ale wiecie, z takim "Witja, chłopie, ty nie wiesz co to telewizja rozrywkowa...")  
 **Taniec z gwiazdami** \- jest jak najbardziej w Rosji, kilka ładnych edycji już było, wszystkie bardzo popularne.  
 **Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie** \- także miało swoją rosyjską edycję. Pierwsze edycje prowadzone były przez... Pluszenkę. Kojarzycię Jewgenija Pluszenko? Boga łyżwiarstwa, mistrza wszystkiego co można, na którym dość wyraźnie oparto Wiktora? Stąd małe nawiązanie z mojej strony ;) (Btw, pamiętajcie, żę Jewgenij zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w wieku 31 lat. Wszystko przed Witją C:)  
 **Maja Plisiecka** \- jedna z najsłynniejszych rosyjskich primaballerin, prawdopodobnie wzór dla postaci Lilii (oraz nazwiska naszej ulubionej tsunderowatej koszki C:)  
 **Moskwa, stolica Rosji** \- w 1918 roku bolszewicy przenieśli swój rząd z Petersburga do Moskwy, drogi Wiktorze. Ale Petersburg był stolicą tylko 200 lat (w 1712 roku przeniósł ją tam Piotr I) i tak naprawdę Moskwa była pierwotną stolicą wszystkiego co rosyjskie... Co nie przeszkadza Petersburżanom uważać tego miasta za przerośniętą wioskę z metrem :P  
 **Rosjanie a wiersze** \- oczywiście miłość Wiktora do literatury jest tutaj trochę wyolbrzymiona, ale naprawdę przeciętny Rosjanin jest w stanie wyrecytować wiersz z pamięci i nawet młodzież recytuje między sobą Puszkina. Tró story. (Ps, nawet nie wiecie jak ucieszyłam się, gdy w Blu-Ray okazało się, że Wiktor woli mieć w domu książki niż kuchnię D Tak ładnie pasuje mi do headcanonów!).  
 **Japonia a czytelnictwo** \- Yuuri naprawdę nie powinien służyć tutaj jako obraz całego swojego narodu, choć moja konsultantka (*macha do an_nox*) mówiła, że u Japończyków z czytaniem bywa niezwykle różnie, ale ich wiedza o świecie jest z reguły znikoma, dlatego ignorancja Jurka w kwestii rosyjskich klasyków ma sens. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że rynek tłumaczeń książek na japoński jest przeogromny i co chcecie, znajdziecie w krzaczkach (tak więc, Witja się w tej kwestii myli). Także znalezienie Japończyka znającego na pamięć jakiś wiersz możę być łatwiejsze niż w Polsce. Ciekawostka - wiedzieliście, że badania mówią, że osoby znające alfabety krzaczkowe czytają szybciej niż te, choćby w alfabecie łacińskim? (czyli przeciętny Japończyk/Chińczyk szybciej przeczytają książkę niż my).  
 **Japonia a nabiał** \- każdy Europejczyk, a szczególnie Polak, siedzący trochę dłużej w Japonii narzeka na bardzo utrudnioną dostępność kefirów, serków i innych dobroci okołotwarogowych.  
Jakby co jeszcze, to pytać :3


	4. Chapter 4

Phichit rozciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku i pogratulował sobie jeszcze raz pomysłu na dłuższą wizytę w rodzinnym domu. Jego dawny pokój przemieniono na połączenie gościnnej sypialni ze składzikiem, ale nie licząc straszącego z komody zbioru kiczowatych porcelanowych buddów po świętej pamięci ciotce Duangkamol, był w pełni zadowolony. Jeśli nie mieszkało się na stałe z krewnymi, każda wizyta marnotrawnego syna, nawet gdy wciąż nie pogodzono się z wybraną przez niego karierą zawodową, oznaczała wydarzenie. Nagle, zyskując status szczególnego gościa, mógł spać do południa, jeść na okrągło przygotowane z myślą o nim pyszności i wymigiwać się od prac domowych. No, może większości, bo zmywania wciąż mu nie darowano. Nawet gdy po przeniesieniu się z powrotem do Bangkoku od rodziny nie dzieliło go już dwanaście stref czasowych, a zaledwie godzinna tułaczka nieklimatyzowanym złomobusem na przedmieścia, wciąż cieszył się specjalnymi względami. A gdy po turnieju w Pekinie trener oświadczył, że zasłużyli na tydzień wakacji absolutnych, Phichit uświadomił sobie, że nie marzy o niczym innym jak byciu bezczelnie rozpieszczanym oraz poświęceniu się całkowicie social media.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, czuł satysfakcję. Mógł nawet przeboleć te cholerne zmywanie, choć w tym roku już na pewno kupi na jakąś okazję rodzicom zmywarkę. Jedynym, co troszeczkę psuło te dobre samopoczucie, stanowił fakt, że uzyskana w eliminacjach punktacja nie gwarantowała mu jeszcze pewnego miejsca w finale Grand Prix. No, dobra, słowo „troszeczkę", chyba nie zawierało w sobie całego uroku regularnych napadów przyśpieszonego bicia serca i pocenia, jakie dokuczały mu, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, w jak nieciekawej sytuacji tkwił. W tej chwili jednak pozostawało tylko modlić się, aby matematyka konkursowa zadziała na jego korzyść i reszta łyżwiarzy nie zrobi go w słonia.

Połaskotał przez pręty Sreberko, jednego z chomików, przywiezionego także na ferie. Następnie wziął w ręce komórkę tak, jak degustator trunków otwierał starą szkocką whisky. Do kolacji miał kilka godzin i zamierzał je spędzić na uploadowaniu, lajkowaniu, reblogowaniu i tweetowaniu.

Ledwie zdążył sprawdzić jak zareagowano na jego zdjęcia z podanym na obiad curry i co nowego działo się na tumblrze pod tagiem „hamsters", kiedy zabrzęczało powiadomienie ze Skype'a. Phichit uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok imienia dzwoniącego.

\- No! Wreszcie! - zawołał od razu po odebraniu połączenia. - Rozumiem, że obecnie nie w głowie ci nic innego oprócz jednego, ale mógłbyś przynajmniej odpisać najlepszemu kumplowi, który od tygodnia się do ciebie dobija!

\- Dobijałeś się do mnie? Nie zauważyłem. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się z ekranu. Po tym jak schudnął, twarz Japończyka straciła swojską pucołowatość, ale okulary i ostre światło laptopa, przed którym siedział, tak zmiękczały rysy, że Phichitowi przypomniały się stare, dobre czasy.

\- Ooo, widzę, że ktoś tutaj ma dobry humor! Cóż, ja... Poczekaj... - Taj zbliżył twarz tak blisko ekranu, że prawie dotykał go nosem. Jego skonsternowany rozmówca aż odsunął się od własnego komputera, eksponując to, co Taj chciał zobaczyć najbardziej. - Albo masz jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną wysypkę albo... Ach, no i już wiem, czemu nie miałeś czasu na zajrzenie w internety...

Yuuri zrobił zeza na obojczyk, nieudolnie próbując objąć wzrokiem wzorek z malinek zdobiących mu połowę szyi. Spłonął rumieńcem, jednak zadziwiająco szybko się opanował, a nawet lekko uśmiechnął.

\- Tak? - rzucił całkiem zaczepnie. - Hmm... No to już wiesz.

Phichita aż zatkało z uciechy.

\- Yuuri, czy to na pewno ty? Czyżby Rosjanie porwali cię i pozostawili jakiegoś hochsztaplera? Bo mam w pamięci, że mój współlokator peszył się na najmniejszą wzmiankę o wyciągnięciu go na speed dating, a tutaj... Dorosłeś! - zawołał, ocierając teatralnym ruchem łzę wzruszenia.

\- Cóż, sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej, nie ma co ukrywać pewnych rzeczy... - powiedział Japończyk całkiem rzeczowym tonem, w który tak często uderzał, kiedy akurat nie miażdżył się czymś psychicznie. - Tak długo jak nie robisz screenów i nie wrzucasz tego do Internetu - rzucił półżartem, a jednak z wyczuwalną nutką podejrzliwości.

Phichit grywał na studiach w pokera, z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem. W sumie, raczej mniejszym, bo jego zbyt optymistyczna natura nie pozwalała na ukrywanie radości z dobrej karty. Mimo wszystko, przyswoił najważniejszą lekcję, którą postanowił w tej chwili wykorzystać. Japoński przyjaciel nawet nie domyślał się o milionie screenów jego malinek, które już teraz bezpiecznie zagnieżdżały się w pamięci tajskiego telefonu.

\- Jaaaa? Ja bym takie rzeczy robił? - zachichotał niewinnie.

\- Phichit, twoja chomicza armia ma tyle zdjęć, że ludzie rozróżniają je po fragmencie łapki - mruknął Japończyk i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie brnijmy w to, czas na konkrety. - Spoważniał Phichit. - Yuuri Katsuki, opowiadaj! Jak się romansuje z Wiktorem Nikiforowem? Jak daleko zaszliście? Kiedy wesele?

Cisza trwała dziesięć sekund, a Taj obiecał sobie, że będzie dzielny, że da radę, ale już, już nie wytrzymywał, kiedy to Yuuri zebrał się w sobie.

\- Cóż, właściwie to dzwonię, bo wydaje mi się, że nie pogratulowałem ci dostatecznie po Cup of China. Trochę mnie oszołomiły te wydarzenia... To wydarzenie. - Uśmiech Japończyka nie pozostawiał złudzeń do czego nawiązuje. - I jakoś... Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że byłeś niesamowity i jesteś teraz super trudnym przeciwnikiem. Ciao Ciao pewno cieszy się, że odszedłem i może skupić się tylko na tobie. Widziałem na necie, że okrzyknęli cię jednocześnie fire prince i ice prince. Jak to mówią, find a men who can do both.

Yuuri powiedział to tak radośnie, z tak wielką dozą podziwu i uwielbienia, że Phichitowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ktoś go chwali, ale głównie, że miłe słowa padły z ust najlepszego przyjaciela. A jednocześnie jednego z głównych rywali. W dodatku Katsuki, jako ten starszy i teoretycznie bardziej doświadczony kolega, miał w sobie coś matczynego, a przynajmniej starszobraterskiego. Taj miał ochotę wstać i krzyczeć, jak pobłogosławiło go życie.

\- O nie, widzę, jak próbujesz zmienić temat, spryciarzu. Choć dobrze ci idzie, więc wybaczam. - uśmiechnął się Phichit. Jego rozmówca to jednak wiedział, jak połechtać komuś ego. Postanowił nie pozostawać dłużny. - Ale muszę powiedzieć, że ty też odwaliłeś niesamowity program. Z całym szacunkiem dla naszego trenera, ale to co zrobił z tobą Wiktor, to jakieś czary. Może serio zostałeś podmieniony przez rosyjską mafię? Tak czy inaczej... Stary, jesteśmy zajebiści! Najpierw podbijamy naszą rodzimą Azję, a potem cały świat!

Naprawdę wstanie i zacznie densować po pokoju. On i jego najlepszy przyjaciel na podium, co za wspaniały dzień, co za wspaniały czas, chcę podziękować nie tylko Buddzie, ale i Siddharthowi Gautamie. Serce wyrywało się z piersi, kiedy znowu poczuł emocje jak na lodowisku, piękne stroje, kibicujący tłum i idealne wystąpienia.

\- O tak, wymiatamy - powiedział Yuuri, ale nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco i nieco ostudziło zapał Phichita. - A Wiktor... Cóż, Wiktor jest niesamowity, wszyscy podkreślają, że to geniusz. W sumie rozumiem, że ludzie są wkurzeni, bo rzucił swoją wspaniałą karierę, żeby trenować takiego loosera jak ja... Ale tak widocznie zdarza się w życiu!

Nieprzyjemne i jednocześnie znajome uczucie uderzyło Azjatę. Uczucie, które zwykle starał się wypierać. W końcu istnieje tyle fantastycznych rzeczy: Instagram, Tumblr, Tweeter, chomiki, łyżwy. Nie należy skupiać się na negatywach, bo moment nieuwagi i człowiek zamienia się w Yuuriego Katsukiego. Małą, przerażoną istotę z niepewnością graniczącą z absurdem. Najwyraźniej myśl ta doprowadziła do poważnych zmian w ułożeniu twarzy Taja, bo Japończyk znacznie się zaniepokoił.

\- Phichit? Coś się stało? A tak w ogóle… Jesteś u rodziców? Wszystko z nimi w porządku?

Phichit w jednym momencie odzyskał rezon.

\- Tak, pojechałem na wakacje all-inclusive - zaśmiał się tak szczerze, że nawet siebie przekonał. - Matka nie spytała ani razu, czy jednak nie chciałbym skończyć z zabawą w sportowca na rzecz czegoś sensownego, studiów na przykład, najlepiej medycznych, a ojciec chyba po raz pierwszy zaczął chwalić się moimi sukcesami w pracy, tłumacząc przy okazji wszystkim zainteresowanym, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest obecnie najmodniejszą dyscypliną na świecie i tylko w Tajlandii wszyscy są sto lat za Laotańczykami, bo jeszcze tego nie wiedzą. Normalnie jakbym adres pomylił. Tylko rodzeństwo wciąż marudzi, że się obijam i czemu pamiątki takie słabe... Przyjechałbyś kiedyś wreszcie, to bym ci ich przedstawił. Możesz zabrać nawet Wiktora - dodał prawie niewinnie. - O, miesiąc miodowy nad Morzem Andamańskim, czy to nie brzmi romantycznie? Oprowadzę was. I zrobię relację na bloga.

Uśmiechnął się najsłodziej jak potrafił. Yuuri zachichotał nerwowo, a Phichit aż otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

\- Kusisz, kusisz... Pozdrowienia dla rodziny...

I zero komentarza. Och, słodki Japończyku, można z tobą słonie kraść, ale porozmawiać o sprawach prywatnych, gdzie możesz jeszcze się pochwalić... Droga przez mękę.

\- Dobra, ale widzę, jak bardzo chcesz mi opowiedzieć co robiłeś przez ostatni tydzień, tylko jak zwykle trzeba to z ciebie wydusić siłą - powiedział niemalże poważnie. Choć lubił rozmawiać o sobie, czas powrócić do dania głównego, czyli nowej najgorętszej pary łyżwiarskiego światka. - Gdy się widzieliśmy przed turniejem, otworzyłeś się dopiero jak targaliśmy nasze upite trupy do hotelu. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że ty i Wiktor jesteście jeszcze na etapie co najwyżej trzymania się za rączki. Tak więc... Jak daleko zaszliście?

Trzy, dwa, jeden...

\- Phichit! - krzyknął Yuuri tonem, jakim inni ludzie zwykle krzyczą „odpieprz się". Taj nie znał nikogo, kto umiał w jednym słowie zawrzeć oburzenie, przerażenie, zakłopotanie i sugestię porzucenia tematu. Nie pozostał mu dłużny.

\- Yuuri! - krzyknął podekscytowany, przepełniony absolutnym szczęściem i tęczowymi jednorożcami. Prawdopodobnie. W każdym razie przyszpilił kompana wyczekującym wzrokiem.

Mina Japończyka kwaśniała w tempie mongolskiego jogurtu. A to westchnięcie mogło wywołać kataklizm.

\- Sprawy idą dobrze. - Na pewno lepiej niż rozmawianie o nich. Yuuri opuszkami palców omiótł bezwiednie ślady na szyi. - Jak zresztą widać... - Kącik ust podniósł się tylko dwa milimetry. - Tylko potem muszę chodzić w szaliku. I tłumaczyć się, że przeziębiłem się po drodze po książkę, której nigdy nie kupiłem.

Phichit zaśmiał się z żartu, chociaż gdzieś w mózgu zalęgła mu się myśl, że to wcale śmieszne nie jest. Yuuri zdjął okulary i twarz od razu wydała się poważniejsza, rysy wyostrzyły, a już i tak ciemne oczy nabrały głębi. Przetarł dłonią twarz.

\- Nie wiem, kogo okłamuję, bo nawet tata już wszystko pokapował.

Phichit zagapił się na przyjaciela. Jego faktycznie jakieś ruskie meteoryty podmieniły. Dali podstępnego reptalianina, który nie do końca ogarniał nie tylko bycie Yuurim, ale i w ogóle bycie istotą człowieczą. Raz wyglądał jakby był przytomny, moment później ewidentnie umykał światu. A może tak wyglądało ostateczne zakochanie?

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... - zaczął Phichit, mimo wszystko ważąc słowa. - Wystarczy raz zobaczyć jak ty i Wiktor na siebie patrzycie, żeby nie było wątpliwości co tam się szykuje.

Yuuri zrobił minę niedowierzania pod tytułem „ach tak?", a Taj zmienił front.

\- Właśnie... Opowiedz mi więcej o pocałunku!

\- Pocałunku? Mówisz o tym szczęknięciu zębami? To było głupie z jego strony - powiedział Japończyk z mieszanką rozbawienia i poirytowania, zarezerwowanego zwykle dla rodzica, któremu dziecko spaliło kuchenkę, bo chciało mu zrobić śniadanie-niespodziankę.

\- Dostał ochrzan za to chyba od każdego. Nie ode mnie, no ale... - Yuuri bawił się skrzydełkami okularów i najwyraźniej dobry humor zaczynał brać górę. - Chociaż w sumie powinien, nie lubię takich rzeczy udostępniać dla szerszej publiczności. - Zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc jednak ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu.

\- Nie wierzę w to co widzę... - Phichit wyobrażał sobie, że ma teraz gwiazdki w oczach, takie jak można dokleić na Snapchacie. Yuuri rzucił mu powściągliwie spojrzenie. - Ty się chichrasz jak podlotka? Och, czemu nie przygotowałem sobie zapasu chusteczek, znowu zbiera mi się na łzy wzruszenia... Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że po tych wszystkich nieudanych próbach swatania ciebie, moje męki wreszcie zostaną wynagrodzone... What a time to be alive!

\- Nie chichram się! - Mina Japończyka wyglądała dość złowrogo, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że okulary cały czas trzymał w dłoniach. - I jesteś kiepską swatką...

\- Ja? Proszę cię! To po prostu ty jesteś ciężkim przypadkiem ambicji pustelniczych! Tak się starałem, najlepsze partie ci wyszukiwałem... Ale cóż, ty niewdzięczny, widocznie cenisz się na tyle, że dopiero powalająco przystojny, bajecznie bogaty i nieludzko utalentowany rosyjski celebryta i legenda sportu może sprostać twoim wymaganiom.

Yuuri najwyraźniej zgadzał się z ogólnym sensem, ale zrobił grymas, który Phichit zawsze interpretował jako „mój angielski nie nadąża".

\- Ambicji pustelniczych? - Japończyk upewnił się, czy dobrze słyszał. Jego rozczulenie dodawało Tajowi punktów życia.

\- Ambicji pustelniczych, dokładnie - potwierdził. - Bo niby dlaczego odrzucałeś wszystkie partie, które ci podsuwałem? Zaczynając od Roberta, a na Ketty kończąc. Tylko nie mów, że to oni cię rzucali, ja lepiej pamiętam, kto kogo wystawiał do wiatru!

Yuuri z drobną sugestią rozbawienia przewrócił oczami.

\- Chyba nigdy do końca nie wierzyłem, że umawiają się ze mną, bo chcą, a nie, bo ich do tego czymś zaszantażowałeś... - Posłał koledze wymuszony uśmiech numer trzy. - Do tego mówiłem ci jakieś milion razy, że nie masz mnie z nikim swatać. Te twoje wtrącanie się w moje życie uczuciowe zawsze kończyło się tylko tym, że wydłużała mi się lista osób, na widok których musiałem przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy...

Phichit uznał, że rozmowa niebezpiecznie zmienia kierunek. Yuuri najwyraźniej raz był na biegunie śmieszków i dobrego humoru, by po chwili wpadać w absolutną nicość lęków i niskiej samooceny. Och, jak strasznie za nim tęsknił!

\- Pierwsze słyszę! Kogo niby do ciebie zraziłem? - Teatralnie zaperzył się Taj.

Katsuki w końcu wsunął okulary na nos.

\- Lista chronologiczna czy alfabetyczna? - zapytał, a Phichit robił screeny jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Yuuri mówił i wyglądał tak profesorsko, że nie mogło to umknąć mediom społecznościowym.

\- Chronologiczna.

\- Mimiko, Luise z parteru, Robert, sam go wspomniałeś, ta studentka etnografii z dredami, Sara, pan Smithson, ekspedientka z papierniczego koło akademika, Luise z czwartego piętra... Czy ja już mówiłem o Sarze...? Aaron, woźny... Ketty, też była wspominana, chociaż może akurat ją mogę ci odpuścić. - Yuuri wymienił wszystkich bez jakichkolwiek emocji w głosie.

Phichit walczył z rozbawieniem.

\- Ej, ej, ej, ja cię na pewno z nimi wszystkimi nie swatałem! - oburzył się. - Woźnego bym ci nie wcisnął! Miał szklane oko i one mnie przerażało.

Yuuri wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i położył się na klawiaturze, chowając głowę w ramionach, prawdopodobnie ulegając ciężarowi wspomnień. - Fuck, ja na tego człowieka zwymiotowałem...

\- Nie martw się, gorsze rzeczy robiłeś po pijaku. - Szerokość uśmiechu u kogokolwiek innego niż Phichit mogłaby się skończyć szczękościskiem i kilkoma drogimi randkami z ortodontą. - Chcesz o tym pogadać? Wiesz, jak lubię wspominki...

\- Ech, Phichit... - mruknął Yuuri, wciąż leżąc i zdychając z zażenowania.

Taj wdzięcznym gestem posłał mu całusa. Japończyk zamiast zareagować jakoś pozytywnie, wyprostował się i spoważniał.

\- Phichit... - powiedział ze znacznym wahaniem w głosie.

\- Co tam skarbie, czyżbyś jednak potrzebował paru trików w wiadomych sprawach od - zawahał się teatralnie - jak to się mówiło, sempaja?

\- No właśnie nie. - Nienaturalny dla Yuuriego spokój nie brał jeńców. Od razu załatwiał wszelkie żarty i nie ma, że jakieś śmieszki.

Chulanot westchnął, czując, że Katsuki naprawdę potrzebuje teraz chwili dla siebie. Tak wiele razy to on wspierał Phichita, potakiwał, wysłuchiwał, spełniał prośby. Nie mógł prosić o lepszego współlokatora. Teraz to on będzie dobrym przyjacielem!

\- A tak na serio to wal, wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę - powiedział, umierając z dumy jaki to jest dorosły.

\- Phichit, to jest... - Yuuri popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal, gdzieś nad komputerem, może na makatkę z Wiktorem. Wyglądał jakby spodziewał się znaleźć tam inspirację. - To jest jak życie w jakimś śnie. Ten facet, mój idol, ten na którego patrzyłem całe moje życie, który wisiał na trzydziestu dwóch różnych plakatach u mnie w pokoju... Musiałem je zdjąć, bo trochę głupio... - Japończyk wydawał się gubić wątek. - Muszę je gdzieś wywalić, bo boję się, że Wiktor je znajdzie i będzie się ze mnie śmiał. W każdym razie, ta legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego zjawia się u mnie, siedzi w gorących źródłach moich rodziców, nagi jak go matka natura stworzyła, a wykonała dobrą robotę, jeśli mogę dodać komentarz od siebie, i mówi, że będzie mnie trenował. Wyobraziłbyś sobie coś takiego? Takie rzeczy nie dzieją się w realu. Cały czas boję się, że się obudzę i będę tylko smutnym, samotnym, niespełnionym chłopcem pomagającym rodzicom prowadzić ryokan.

Phichitowi rzadko w życiu brakowało słów. Jego pogodna natura nie zgadzała się z wypełnionymi kontemplacją chwilami zadumy Yuuriego. A jednak właśnie rozmawiali. Japończyk ponownie zdjął okulary i odłożył je na bok, po czym złapał się za głowę jakby w geście zdziwienia.

\- Jak taki ktoś jak ja mógł go zainspirować? I niby do czego? Phichit, to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. - Jego wzrok niemal przewiercał ekran. - Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, jedynym jaki nie ma ze mnie podśmiechujek dwadzieścia cztery na siedem z tego powodu. I prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu nie nienawidzących mnie łyżwiarzy. I fanów.

Phichit, przełknął ślinię, a wraz z nią coś nieprzyjemnie gorzkiego, podobnego w smaku do wyrzutów sumienia. Wiedział, że przyjaciel miał spaczony sposób widzenia świata, a szczególnie tego jak świat widzi jego samego, ale... Jakie musiał mieć relacje z innymi, że akurat Phichita, mistrza bezczelnych docinek, człowieka o języku i podejściu do prywatności w social media nieskrępowanych nawet cieniem przyzwoitości, uważał za kogoś wartego zaufania? Taj poczuł na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności i czym prędzej przerwał rozmówcy nieprowadzący donikąd, oprócz dalszego samobiczowania, wywód.

\- Yuuri... Buddo, Yuuri... Przynajmniej teraz mam pewność, że to na pewno wciąż ty. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może z takim przekonaniem wypowiadać takie głupoty na własny temat. - Spróbował uśmiechnąć się pobłażliwie, ale w taki przychylny sposób. – Jedyne, z czym się zgadzam w twojej wypowiedzi, to fakt, że posiadanie tylu plakatów z Wiktorem to trochę żenada. I może komentarz na temat jego walorów fizycznych, ale tutaj muszę ufać ci na słowo... A co do reszty - westchnął głośno. - Debilu ty mój najdroższy, skąd w ogóle bierzesz te twoje bezsensowne lęki? Zastanawiam się nad tym od kiedy się znamy. A od kiedy dodatkowo przyznajesz mi się do tych wszystkich wyssanych z palca kompleksów mam, wciąż te same odpowiedzi. Nie wiesz kompletnie nic o sobie. No, ale dobra. Może nie ufasz mojemu osądowi i mimo, że powtarzałem ci już milion razy, jak wartościowym, utalentowanym i sympatycznym człowiekiem jesteś, myślisz sobie, że co taki dzieciak jak ja mogę wiedzieć. Spoko. Ale nawet teraz chcesz być taki uparty? Nawet jak Wiktor, cholera jasna, Nikiforow, zakochał się w tobie do szaleństwa? Całe życie byłeś w niego tak wpatrzony, miałeś za autorytet i co, jego zdanie przestało się liczyć w momencie, gdy uznał, że znalazł w tobie miłość życia?

Poczerwieniały Japończyk potrzebował chwili na odpowiedź.

-...Phichit, trochę jednak przesadzasz w drugą stronę. Znaczy, ja wiem, że jestem dla niego ważny. Mam ku temu powody. Jednak. No jakieś mam. - Mężczyzna nie wydawał się do końca wierzyć własnym słowom. - I w sumie... Bo ty nie wiesz, co wydarzyło się przed moim występem. Kiedy przyszedłem taki zaryczany. Nawet nie mogłem oglądać twojej jazdy, wiesz? Bo tak się zestresowałem... I nie wiem, co chciał osiągnąć Wiktor, ale powiedział mi, że mnie zostawi, jeśli przegram te zawody. Że niby zawiódł jako trener i odejdzie. I... Trochę mnie poniosło. Rozryczałem się jak mała dziewczynka. Że jednak miałem rację. Krzyczałem na niego i w ogóle. Nawet nie wiem co. A ten głupek zamiast się obrazić albo faktycznie mnie zostawić, wziął i pocałował mnie. W państwowej telewizji. W programie transmitowanym na cały świat.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i w sumie na dwoje babka wróżyła, czy płacze, czy się śmieje.

Zapadło milczenie. Phichit w zamyśleniu oderwał wzrok od ekranu telefonu i zerknął na trzy chomiki patrzące na niego wyczekująco zza krat. Już sam nie wiedział, czy dawały mu znać, że czas najwyższy znowu je nakarmić, czy wciągnęły się w przyjacielski dramat i chciały do niego popcornu.

Taj nigdy nie miał problemów z prowadzeniem rozmów. Czy to zagadać do nieznajomego w autobusie, small-talk przy kasie, prowadzenie dyskusji na domówce u kumpli, gdy trzeba było zapoznać ze sobą nowe towarzystwo... Ponoć dlatego wszyscy tak szybko zaczynali go lubić i nigdy nie brakowało mu znajomych. Ale potem był ten rodzaj rozmów, które w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków miały po jednej stronie Yuuriego. Tego skomplikowanego, delikatnego, acz jednocześnie nieoczekiwanie dumnego faceta, będącego kłębkiem niekończących się lęków, skrzywionego pojmowania świata, kompleksów i niespełnionych ambicji. I przy nim kończyły się słowa. Tak łatwo było powiedzieć coś nie tak i pogorszyć wszystko. Tak mało słów potrafiło wyrwać przyjaciela ze stanu marazmu, w który raz na jakiś czas popadał. A Phichit współczuł mu tak bardzo i tak bardzo wkurzał się, gdy chciał mu pomóc, poprawić nastrój, a nie umiał...

\- O rany, dzwonię do ciebie i beczę, co za beznadziejny przypadek ze mnie – Japończyk opuścił ręce i otarł łzy, śmiejąc się, jak może się śmiać człowiek, który próbuje pocieszyć kogoś, że przed nim płacze. - Czemu nic nie mówisz Phichit? Opowiedz coś! Co u ciebie, jak Ciao Ciao, czy dużo od ciebie teraz wymaga?

\- Yuuri... Zastnawiam się, co powiedzieć i... Cholera, tylko ty umiesz sprawić, że gubię język w gębie, wiesz? - Westchnął i skupił się znów na ekranie. - Gdybyśmy byli w Detroit, zawinąłbym cię w kocyk, usiadł na tobie i przymusił do oglądania filmików z śmiesznymi zwierzątkami, aż byś się poddał i przyznał, że nie ma sensu mieć lęków w świecie, gdzie istnieją twerkujące corgie... Jejku, beznadziejny ze mnie przyjaciel... - Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiejś myśli, po czym dodał już pewniej. - Dobra, ale chyba sam pomału ogarniasz, na czym stoisz? Jakby co, powtórzę ci: jesteś w radosnym, kiczowatym związku z jaśnie panem Perfekcją i masz teraz wrzucać słodkie zdjątka na Insta i robić te wszystkie inne rzeczy, jakie robią irytujące pary, by doprowadzić swoich znajomych do rzygania tęczą. A ja wciąż nie dowiedziałem się o niczym pikantnym. Yuuri, po raz ostatni - jak daleko zaszliście? Tyłek boli~?

Jego rozmówca zaczął się śmiać. Dużo szczerzej.

\- Co to za dzika zmiana klimatu? Jesteś głupi - opanował się Yuuri i włożył okulary.

\- Powiedział człowiek, który zastanawia się, czy jego Książę z Bajki, opuszczający dla niego kraj i wyrzucający karierę za okno, na pewno go kocha... - uśmiechnął się słodko Taj.

\- Phichit... - westchnął Japończyk. Przynajmniej wydawał się teraz w trochę lepszym humorze. - Ja nie mam pojęcia, co to jest jakiś eros, co to jest miłość erotyczna, ja bym się tylko przytulał, całował, za rękę chodził, to jest miłe, ale przecież dorośli ludzie robią dorosłe rzeczy, prawda? - Pociągnął nosem. - Wiktor jest wspaniały, nie naciska na nic, obchodzi się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Zachowujemy się jak dwa kokosie, znaczy ci, licealiści, sama słodycz. Czyta mi poezję i jakiś wielkich pisarzy, ja z tego nic nie rozumiem, ale w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. - Teraz wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział czy ma skoczyć w przepaść, czy nie. - I pewnie powinienem naprawdę zapytać Phichita, jako bardziej doświadczonego kolegi, o sprawy... seksu... - ciągnął dalej, mówiąc coraz szybciej i oblewając się coraz bardziej płomienną czerwienią. - Bo do tego to zmierza, prawda? Do-dorośli ludzie robiący dorosłe rzeczy. Chcę robić z nim dorosłe rzeczy. Tylko nie wiem jak... CZEMU MI NIE PRZERYWASZ, NIE WIDZISZ JAKI JESTEM NIEDOJRZAŁY?

I w tym momencie Phichit wybuchł bezczelnym, rechoczącym śmiechem.

\- Chulanont, rozłączę się, przysięgam, rozłączę się zaraz!

\- Ja... Przepraszam.. Ale, twoja mina... Poczekaj!... - Do pokoju Taja zapukała matka, sprawdzając, czy to wybuchł gaz, czy jej syn znowu odkrył jakiś filmik z kotami goniącymi za laserem. - POCZEKAJ – krzyknął Phichit, gdy zawiedziona kobieta wyszła, upewniwszy się, że zdrowiu psychicznemu potomka po prostu szkodzą znajomi. - Już, Yuuri, kocham cię, przyjacielu, ja tak z radości i dobrego serca, i w ogóle wzruszenia...

\- Po co ja do ciebie dzwonię, gadam głupoty, nie muszę się nawet upić, żeby robić głupie rzeczy, najpierw ryczę, potem gadam o s-seksie, bogowie, trzymajcie mnie... - Mężczyzna wyciągnął skądś poduszkę w kształcie onigri i schował się za nią.

\- Sprawdzałeś ostatnio maila? - spytał Phichit, opanowując jako tako rechot.

\- Nie.

\- Po prostu to zrób, dobrze?

Taj widział, jak rozmówca porusza myszką i otwiera skrzynkę pocztową. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się mina na pograniczu przerażenia i niezrozumienia.

\- ...co to jest...

\- Wiesz... Od jakiegoś czasu miałem pewne podejrzenia... - spróbował wytłumaczyć się Azjata, pewny, że za chwilę albo straci przyjaciela, albo... No, może nie będzie tak źle... - Zacząłem powolutku robić research, popytałem kilka osób, jedna znajoma, co to lubi te wasze mangi, była dość obeznana w tych kwestiach... No i tak sobie pomyślałem, że na wypadek gdyby nadszedł taki dzień jak dzisiaj, może ci to wszystko spiszę jasno i wyraźnie... I spójrz jak dobrze, że to zrobiłem!

\- Aha. Świetnie. - Do tego momentu z twarzy Yuuriego zdążyły zniknąć wszystkie resztki emocji. - Czyli jednak połowa świata mnie nienawidzi za odebranie Wiktora i złamanie mu kariery, a druga połowa nie może się pozbierać ze śmiechu, że jestem z nim w związku. Dzięki za uświadomienie. Pozdrowienia dla rodziców i Celestino. Żegnam - powiedział i się rozłączył.

Phichit zaczął uderzać się komórką w czoło.

\- Ty debilu! - krzyknął na siebie. No bo przecież wiedział. Doskonale wiedział, jaki Yuuri jest wrażliwy, jak łatwo go speszyć i że każdy objaw sympatii wobec niego od razu obracakota ogonem, doszukując się drugiego dna. A przy takim czymś to już w ogóle... Gratulacje, Chulanont, chciałeś być zabawny, wyszło jak zawsze.

Wiedząc, że takie sprawy wymagają natychmiastowej interwencji, włączył komunikator i napisał przyjacielowi wiadomość. Wgapianie się w biały ekran szukając natchnienia oraz kilkukrotne usuwanie i poprawianie wiadomości zajęło mu dużo czasu.

Phichit: Yuuri... Przepraszam cię, nie chciałem byś tak to odebrał. Wiesz, że czasem za bardzo się w coś wkręcam i przesadzam... Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę dla ciebie tylko najlepszego. Cieszę się ogromnie z twojego szczęścia, tak bardzo sobie na nie zasłużyłeś. Przepraszam, wiem, że bierzesz sobie takie rzeczy bardzo do serca, a ja jestem nieempatycznym prostakiem, który zawala, jak chce dobrze. Naprawdę, Yuuri, zignoruj moje wygłupy. Chciałem dobrze, a spieprzyłem. Mimo to chcę być zawsze po twojej stronie i cię wspierać, gdy potrzebujesz pomocy. Pozwól mi to naprawić jakoś ^^"

Rzadko co sprawiło mu ostatnio taką ulgę jak widok ruszających się kropek, oznaczających, że po przeciwnej stronie łącza ktoś właśnie mu odpisuje.

Yuuri: W porządku Phichit

Yuuri: To ja przepraszam. Od razu zakładam najgorsze. Jak widzisz, przechodzę trochę emocjonalny rollercoaster. Podobno zakochani tak mają. Doceniam twoje chęci... Nawet jeśli wykonanie jest mocno kripi. Pewnie się przyda. Mam nadzieję, że się przyda.

Yuuri: Niech ktoś odłączy mi klawiaturę...

Phichit: ;_;

Phichit: Jak się zobaczymy na Finale Grand Prix, możesz mnie zjechać osobiście .

Yuuri: JASNE. Żeby świat wiedział co mi wysłałeś :/

Yuuri: ...bo świat nie wie, prawda?

Phichit: NIE. Nawet przed tą znajomą nie móiłem o kogo mi chodzi. Na pewno myśli teraz, że ja jestem kryptogejem xD

Phichit: *mówiłem

Phichit: A jest całkiem śliczna :U

Phichit: Tak więc, czuj to poświęcenie!

Yuuri: Nie wiesz jak się podrywa na geja?...

Phichit: Nie

Phichit: Ucz mnie mistrzu!

Phichit: Też chcę takiego przystojnego Rosjanina :P

Phichit: W czym tkwi twój sekret?

Yuuri: Zostajesz jej przyjacielem, ona niby ok, bo przecież jesteś gejem, więc może się przed Tobą otworzyć i poczuć swobodnie, a potem powiesz jej, że jest taka piękna, że nawróciła Cię na drugą stronę mocy.

Yuuri: :P

Phichit: xDDD

Phichit: Wiktor dobrze ci służy

Phichit: Kiedyś nie byłeś taki... Szczery.

Yuuri: Byłem. W myślach.

Yuuri: Tobie dobrze służy wygrywanie.

Pisali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż Taj uwierzył, że tym razem znowu mu się upiekło i jednak Yuuri nie rzuci ich przyjaźni w cholerę. W sumie, przez ostatnie lata miał tyle lepszych okazji do tego...

Na końcu palców formowało mu się pytanie, czy na ewentualnym ślubie na pewno może liczyć na rolę świadka ze strony Yuuriego. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił nie irytować bardziej przyjaciela. I tak wiedział, że odpowiedź będzie pozytywna.

CDN

...

Dzisiaj betowała Dziabara 3  
Ten rozdział pisałam wspólnie z an_nox, ale rozdzielenie kto był za co odpowiedzialny staje się dość skomplikowane... Mówiąc krótko, ja napisałam na początku sama wersję 1.0, Nox, rzekła, że słabo, fochnęłam się i oznajmiłam, że ma mi w takim razie pomóc, ona wzięła więc rolę Yuuriego, ja Phichita, napisałyśmy to jeszcze raz, potem część narracji dopisała ona, część ja, poprawki całości zrobiłam znowu ja z kilkoma sugestiami Dziab i shizuru_kun... I tak powstał chocapic. I ten fik xD

Meh, pisałam tekst w Open Office zamiast w Wordzie i teraz nie ma wcięć ;n; Smuteczek.

 **Tajlandia** \- leży tak jak Japonia w Azji i zarówno Phichit i Yuuri są Azjatami (ja przepraszam za te śmieszki, po prostu stało to się w moich kręgach ostatnio memem xD)  
 **Budddów** \- Tak, to serio się tak odmienia (dwie osoby mnie o to pytały, więc daję w przypisie xD)  
 **Słonie** \- są narodowym zwierzęciem Tajów i w ogóle Tajlandia powinna wam się mocno kojarzyć ze słońmi.  
 **Imiona chomików Phichita** \- wymyśliła an_nox i dziękuję jej za to bardzo (a noszą imiona Złotko, Sreberko i Brązek). Nie wiem czy mogą być to te same zwierzęta z retrosów Taja, ale może zawsze dokupuje sobie gryzonia dokładnie w tych kolorach, by mieć pełen komplet medali :P?  
 **Laotańczycy** \- to dla Tajów (i w sumie wielu innych Azjatów), to co dla Polaków Czesi, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o robiebienie z kogoś pośmiechujek  
 **Kokosei** \- po japońsku "licealista"  
 **Sara/Ketty** \- w wyliczance Yuuriego większość imion jest randomowych, oprócz dwóch. Jest fanowska teoria, że Sara Crispino mogła być dziewczyną, która chciała przytulić Japończyka, ale ten ją odrzucił. A Ketty... Dzielny fandom, analizujący każdy jeden screen anime, wyczytał z skrzynki pocztowej głównego bohatera, że imię kompozytorki "Yuri on Ice" to właśnie Ketty Abelashvili. Jeśli chcecie, możecie uznać, że w tym fanfiku chłopaki gadają o innej Sarze i Ketty, ale jeśli nie, to be my guest ;)


End file.
